


Wings of Doves.

by Bookfansworld



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Basically how Robert was conceived, Begging, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Laughter During Sex, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Sex, Sweat, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookfansworld/pseuds/Bookfansworld
Summary: 1974.After the rainbow John and Veronica's relationship goes to the next level.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wings of Doves.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing smut, but I wanted to leave my comfort zone and try something new.

**1974.**

**Just after the rainbow.**

"Roger what the actual fuck was that!?" Yelled Freddie, who had lead John backstage after Roger trashed his drum set.

John was leaning on the wall, hand on his heart, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Asked Brian who had just walked in.

"Roger, being the mother fucker that he is trashed his drum set nearly killing poor Deaky". Said Freddie.

"Roger" said Brian, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Look I'm sorry" said Roger "but the crew members moved my seat, so when I went sit down I fell on the ground, so I'm just in a foul mood".

"Ok that's understandable" said Freddie "but still you didn't need to trash your set".

Before Roger could argue any further, Brian's mother Ruth and Veronica came up to them.

"Darling that was beautiful". Said Mrs May, giving Brian a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mum" 

"You were great to, Honey" said Veronica.

"Thank Sweetheart" said John giving her a kiss on the mouth.

"Hey Veronica you good" asked Freddie.

"I'm very well thank you" replyed Veronica.

She then reached over and whispered in John ear.

"I need to talk to you".

John nodded.

"Hey guys" said John "we're gonna head out, see you guys tomorrow'.

"Ok bye lovebirds" said Freddie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John and Veronica got in Veronica's car and drove back her flat.

They had no sooner got in the flat, when Veronica locked the door behind her and pushed john against the wall, eagerly kissing his mouth.

"Wow what was that?" Asked John after she let him go.

"I'm ready" said Veronica "I want you, all of you, I can't wait anymore, I want your body on mine, I want you in me".

"Are you sure, I mean your parents" said John.

"I don't care" said Veronica" I want this, I do, seeing how sexy and aggressive you were on stage tonight made me realize it".

"You really want this?" Asked John.

"I do" said Veronica.

"But your flatmates?".

"Out for the night".

At that John pulled Veronica closer to him, kissed her with his whole body, placed his right hand around her waist and flipped them round so she was pressed up against the wall, then with his left hand reached down into her pants and slipped one finger in to her.

At the feel of John's finger working inside her, Veronica broke the kiss, and soft moans escaped her mouth, John then started sucking and kissing at her neck.

Slowly Veronicas moans got louder, which only made John more hungry for her, he slipped in another finger.

Veronica's moans got more eager. As John slipped in a third finger, he moved his right hand and lifted her shirt off over her head, and unclasped her bra, and threw it to the floor, and used his hand to start swirling her hard nipples.

John slipped in a Fourth finger, Veronica came in a loud wail, as John slowly eased his fingers out, Veronica was laughing soft and eager laugh's.

"That was so hot" laughed Veronica.

Veronica then grabbed john shirt and pulled it off his head.

John kissed Veronica again, while kissing her he grabbed her body and lifted her off the wall and carried her into her bed room and threw her on the bed.

Veronica landed on the bed with a loud thump, John then climbed on top of her, and started kissing her with a passion.

He then started a trail of kisses leading down to her neck, he then started nibbling and sucking on her hard nipples, all while she was working on unbuckling his belt.

"Fuck, oh John, oh fuck" moaned Veronica.

John then started licking her stomach, in the same swirling motion, Veronica ran her fingers through John's hair, while her right hand gripped the bars on the headboard.

"Fuck!!!!!!" Panted Veronica "oh John, Oh God!!!".

John moved his hands down and slid off her pants, and threw them to the floor, he then slid down the floor and started sucking and licking her clit.

Veronica writhered in pleasure, as she came hard and fast.

John eagerly lapped up her honey, then he moved up to her mouth and kissed her passionately.

He reached his hand down and pulled off his pants and underwear, he slipped one hand under her thigh, grabbed his hard cock in the other and while working his tongue in her mouth, plunged into.

"Oh Fuck!" Groaned Veronica.

John then clasped her right hand in his, put his left hand in her hair, and with out breaking the kiss, began moving his hips against her body.

"Fuck, Oh Fuck" breathed Veronica "Harder, John, Fuck me Harder, Honey".

John sped up his pace, Veronicas legs tightened around John waist.

John moved his left hand out of her hair and started gropping her hard nipples, he then started nibbling on her ear.

"Fuck! Oh My God! I love you John"! Yelled Veronica.

"What?" Asked John, moving his head to look at her.

"I do, I love you John, I've loved you from the moment I met you, I'm sorry it take so long for me to say it".

John smiled at her.

"I love you too" said John.

Veronica smiled at him.

Veronica then grabbed John hair and pulled him closer to her, John caught her lips on his, his thrusting became faster and harder, John reached down and grabbed her legs and brought them up to his shoulders in order to go deeper.

Veronica arched her back at the feel of John inside her.

"Oh My God!!!!" Screamed Veronica "oh John so good, yes Fucking Hell".

She came harder this time.

Using his hands John grabbed Veronicas hair, and tangled his fingers in it, he began to nibble on her ear again, Veronica's Fingers stratched at his back, as John came Hard, her nails dug hard into his back as his seed coated her insides.

John stopped nibbling on her ear, and moved his head to look at his girlfriend.

Her eyes were closed, and some of her copper hair had stuck to her head, while the rest was spread out on the bed, her skinny body was coated in sweat, and her cheeks were flustered.

"You're so beautiful" whispered John.

John thrusting became hard and more intense, as they explored each other's bodies.

Veronica's back was arched to the point of breaking, her moans had gotten louder that she had to use her hand to cover her mouth.

John moved her hand as her moans were like music to his ears, he loved hearing her beg, for him to go harder.

"Please John, please" begged Veronica.

"You want me to go harder love?" Said John.

"Please, John".

"What do you want?".

"Fuck me Harder John, Please, I want that, I want it now".

John went the hardset he had gone that night, the sound of sweaty flesh, hitting each other, and the Veronica's loud moans filled the room.

Finally John fell on Veronica exhausted, she held his body in her arms, and stroked his hair, breathing heavily.

Once John's Dick softened his pulled it out, and rolled over next to Veronica.

Then they just held each other until they fell asleep that way.

Naked but happy and content and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Nervous laughter.


End file.
